Exaggerated Truth
by TheTitanHelios
Summary: Could the Allied Shinobi Alliance truly defeat a god? Could humanity surpass the odds when its stacked against them? According to the Alliance, they did. Kaguya's plan is stopped. The goddess no longer possing a threat to the world. But is she truly gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Exaggerated Truth Ch. 1**

The war was over. The United Shinobi Alliance prevailed. Madara's mad plan to enslave the world ended. Kaguya's bid to take back all the world's Chakra, foiled. Through the combined efforts of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and all the exceptional Shinobi from the alliance, the world finally entered an Era of peace.

All the major Shinobi villages continued to coexist even after the war. There was still problems, issues caused by old rivalries, past grudges. But instead of solving these problems with blood, kunai, or jutsu's, there was discussions in open forums through villages.

But violence was still a very real occurrence. Shinobi of old holding on to past teachings. People acting on their greed, oppressing the weak and less fortunate. Continuing the long established cycle of pain.

But now, instead of villages turning a blind eye to others suffering besides their own, they acted. Allied Shinobi forces were there to meet them. Protecting the weak and helpless from the threats that faced them.

It was hard to believe that some short years ago, this Era of peace was but a dream. Although it had costed countless lives, the war with Madara and Kaguya forced them to fight, and die together. Creating a camaraderie between them that would lay the foundation for their unified alliance.

After all, if the unified Shinobi villages could take down a god. Imagine all the good they could accomplish for the world.

But did they really?

No matter the combined power of these villages, could they _really_ defeat a **God**? A being that could tare holes in dimensions, _create_ new dimensions. Having unlimited reserves of chakra, complete control of the Juubi, a God tree, wielding unfathomable strength. How could such a being lose?

Even the combined might of hundreds, thousands of Shinobi, they were still human. With all the advantages, and disadvantages it entailed. Fatigue, chakra exhaustion, the frailties of the human body. How could they slay a god?

The answer?

They didn't.

* * *

Who knew paperwork could leave one so exhausted? I mean, you sat on a chair for hours on end, signing papers. _Papers_. Hell, even clones can only help so much. But even then, he wouldn't trade it for the world. After all, he was training for being the next Hokage! It's been made official, the Daimyo, the elite Jounin and Kakashi-sensei agreed. He will be the next Hokage!

So caught up in his musings, he barely noticed he was already walking up the stairs to his apartment. Reaching into his pocket, he fishes out his keys, and unlocks the door. Sighing as he closes the door behind him. Finally, he can lay down, catch up on some slee-

"Ah you're home. Would you like to eat, take a bath, or…?" A sensual voice said.

Damn. He almost forgot. His…guest.

Explosively sighing, he runs a hand through his blond hair. "So you're home, Kaguya." He says.

"Of course dear, isn't it a wife's duty to greet her husband when he returns from a hard day of work, and tend to his needs?" the distinctly female voice responds.

"Well…I wouldn't say your entirely wrong." Sometimes he forgets that she's from a different time, and that her views can be more, traditionalist. While a wife can follow what she just did just fine, Kaguya can definitely have some radically different views on life.

"Come now Naruto-kun, are you going to keep ignoring your beautiful wife forever?" Suddenly he feels a rather…generous bust press against his chest. Arms rapping around his waist, she nuzzled her nose into his neck, taking in his scent.

Kami! He hadn't even sensed her! One second he was alone in the hallway that lead to his living room, the next she had phased into existence in front of him.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he slightly pushed her back. Taking in her appearance.

Reaching to just below his chin, she was respectably tall for a woman. Considering he was 6'4" she was definitely tall compared to the average woman. A slender and curvy frame covered by her immaculate white kimono hugging her contours perfectly. Long, luscious white hair reaching just below her thigh, tied in a braid. Her white tresses framing her beautifully delicate face, lips painted with a ruby colored lipstick. Pale lavender eyes staring up at him lovingly, her short, white eyebrows resting just above. She definitely was strikingly beautiful.

He also knew she was hiding some of her features. Namely, her horns and third eye. Only rarely did he see these features adoring her these days. When he did, it always meant she was angry. And you definitely didn't want to see her angry. People usually died when she was angry.

She could feel his presence as he approached their home. Well, she could find his chakra anywhere throughout the world, if she really wanted too. But that was besides the point.

* * *

With a click, she heard the door open. Quickly, she gives herself a once over. Making sure she looked presentable. She scoffs. She _always_ looked good.

"Ah you're home. Would you like to eat, take a bath, or…?" she said. She meant it too. While she never spent much time cooking, she was both royalty _and_ a godess, she would make him anything he desired. Whether it would taste good was irrelevant.

As for a bath, we'll it would be simple to draw up a bath for him. She could create water on a whim after all.

As for the third option, well, if he desired her body... Being his wife, she would gladly relieve his…stress.

Hearing him sigh, she begins to chuckle. "So you're home, Kaguya." He says.

"Of course dear, isn't it a wife's duty to greet her husband when he returns from a hard day of work, and tend to his needs?" Well, she couldn't speak for women of this time. But it certainly worked that way for hers.

"Well…I wouldn't say your entirely wrong." Even without being able to directly see him, she could tell his face was scrunched up in thought.

"Come now Naruto-kun, are you going to keep ignoring your beautiful wife forever?" Without giving him a chance to reply, she wills her body to appear in front of him, knowing it unnerved him. Wrapping her arms around his body, she brought her head forward. Resting it in the junction between his shoulder and neck, she takes in his scent.

Even with the slight hint of sweat, she could remember this scent anywhere. She always loved his scent.

Feeling his hands snake forward and land on her shoulders. He slightly pushes her back, taking in her appearance. Hell, she could feel his eyes roving her body.

Well then, if he was going to so unabashedly undress her with his eyes, she could do the same.

She must say, just like a fine wine, he certainly aged well. Far from the rugged teen she met him as, the man in front of her was quite the piece of art.

Towering at a staggering 6'4" He was at least around a head taller than her. His black and orange jacket, _'I swear I will get that atrocious color away from him.'_ It tightly clung to his muscular frame. She knew it hid his lean and powerful body. He was noticeably more muscular than the average Shinobi. Not quite to that Raikage's level of muscle, but just the right amount to be appealing.

Short, but wild, blond hair resting atop his head. The hitai-ate that normally obscured his forehead missing. His eyes a deep shade of blue that put many a sapphire to shame. Lines running across his cheeks, reminiscent of whiskers. All these features causing him to stick out like a sore thumb. Not that she was complaining.

A devious smile slowly crept upon her face. Snaking her arms away from his waist, she slowly inched downward. Reaching her destination, using her hands she cups his clothed rear end.

Startled by her actions, Naruto's body stiffens. Taking advantage of his shock, she closes the distance between them. Beginning to lay small kisses upon his neck. Reveling in the pleasured gasp he releases.

* * *

W-what the hell?! He couldn't help but gasp under Kaguya's advances. Over the several years they have been together, she had been very open with her feelings towards him. While he was by no means a virgin, _Kaguya saw to that_ , he was still not used to such a forward woman.

"How about we get you out of these clothes and into the bath, so we can get you nice and… _clean_." Kaguya whispers sensually between kisses on her neck. Her hands beginning to unzip his jacket.

Looking at the situation from an outside perspective, it made little sense. Who was he, a human man, to be the subject of a goddesses affections?

Bah, that was a story for another time. Despite his misgivings about their, relationship, he couldn't find the heart to complain. Especially when he could feel her hand begin to unzip his pants. Well, if he couldn't beat her, why not join her?

Bringing his head down, he whispers in her ear. "Then what are we waiting for?" His piece said, he begins to nibble on her ear. She let's out a sexy laugh, _Kami that laugh_.

Taking a step back, Kaguya looks up to meet his eyes. Lavender orbs clouded in lust, she releases a ragged sigh. "Nothing."

Needless to say, not much cleaning happened in the bath that day.

* * *

 **Welcome, to my debut in fanfiction. This story had been stuck in my head for quite some time, and I finally found the time and drive to write it out. Forgive me if it's not very well written.**

 **Grammar and spelling had never been my forte. Any criticism to help my writing would be appreciated.**

 **Flames however will be ignored. If your willing to waste the time to write it out, by all means go ahead. Just don't expect me to feel obligated to read them.**

 **Otherwise, let me know how I did. Let me know if you feel I should continue. I'm still very new to this, so I'm not sure if this constitutes as an interesting story. Please note that if this story does well, that there will be irregular updates.**

 **Also apologies if it's rather short. I just wanted to dip my toes in the water so to speak, for my first story.**

 **Finally, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exaggerated Truth Ch. 2**

"Ugh…" Slowly waking up, Naruto notices a stream of light peeking through a window. Right onto his eyes. _Damn sun, always ruining my sleep._ It's only then, that he notices his…wife beside him.

Turning to face Kaguya. He sees her delicate face, fixed in a serene expression as she slept. Mouth slightly parted as she breathed. One of her hands tightly clasped around one of his own. A habit of hers he noticed when they started to sleep together.

Despite being a Goddess, Kaguya was a surprisingly deep sleeper. It took quite a bit to rouse her from her slumber. And that was saying something coming from him.

While she had her quirks, he can't help but be continuously taken back by her striking beauty. Her lustrous hair splayed behind her, white bangs framing her face. Using his free hand, Naruto tucks some stray hair behind her ear.

It has been quite some time from their fateful meeting. 7 years to be exact, making him 23 now. As for Kaguya, well, he truly didn't know how old she really was. Goddess or not, she was still a woman. And he knew better than to ask a woman her real age.

With that line of thought, he couldn't help but think back on how this all came to be.

 _I call bullshit. I mean, why does all our enemies have to have overpowered eye abilities. How does having pink eye give one the ability to summon an ethereal skeleton, samurai thing, shoot out black flames, see in nearly 360 vision, predict people's actions, copy abilities, absorb chakra, repel attacks etc… I could go on._

 _First Obito starts some shit, then Madara rears his ugly mug and now a Goddess with even more unfair abilities shows up. What's next? Kami shows up and decides to come down and blow up the earth?_

Sprawled on the ground, Naruto couldn't help but think about his current predicament. Nearly out of chakra, body and mind utterly exhausted, he struggled to even get back on his feet much less fight.

Sasuke was not much better off. Face down on the ground, he only had the strength to slightly lift his face up to glare at their foe.

Sakura on the other hand was a ways off, unconscious from the look of it. She had it the worst of the three of them.

It's been a while since he had seen the Kage's. So he couldn't comment on their condition.

Their opponent however was as pristine as ever. Kaguya looked other worldly. Floating slightly above the ground, she looked every bit as godly as she truly was. Veins bulging around her lavender eyes, very reminiscent of the Byakugan. Horns adorning the top of her head.

What truly stood out from her however, was the eye in the middle of her forehead. A blood red color with ripple patterns with nine tomoe proudly displayed in the third eye.

 _Because the Sharingan and Rinnegan weren't overpowered enough, let's fucking combine them. What could possibly go wrong?_

"Give up, I wish to bring you no further harm. It brings me no joy with this senseless violence." Kaguya says.

Slowly, Naruto tries to stand, his muscles protesting the action.

"Haven't you heard? Uzumaki Naruto doesn't give up. Even when the odds are stacked against me, I persevere. Be it prejudice, rivals, enemy Shinobi, Jinchuriki, Kage, Biju, madmen, or even a goddes. There are many counting on me to put on end to your tyranny."

Smirking, Naruto begins to stand. Legs shaking and visibly struggling to stand, he brings his left hand to wipe some dirt off his face. His right arm refusing to respond to his will.

 _Tch, fine arm be that way, I won't need you anyway._

"And I aim to deliver." Bringing his working arm up, Naruto forces what meager chakra he has left into forming a Rasengan. The blue shining orb flickering every so often. As if the slightest disturbance would snuff out the deadly technique.

* * *

 _Such determination._ Kaguya thought. This…Naruto, was an anomaly. No matter what she threw at him, he powered through and stood again, defiant to the end.

Even when she had brought the whole world to heel in her time, never had so many come to challenge her. Sure there were groups who came to end her 'tyranny,' but never had so many nations banded together to oppose her.

While they all had their reasons to join, it's the fact that they willingly put past grudges aside for a common enemy. Years of bloodshed and infighting, ended by her appearance. _Well more like Obito's and Madara's appearance but that's neither here nor there._

While he might not know it, Naruto was a driving force for this alliance. She could see it in the way they looked at him, depended on him. He had progressed quite far despite being human. Only her sons had ever given her a challenge, thanks to the abilities they inherited from her.

But why must they fight? If they simply give up and allow her to take what was rightfully hers, these needless deaths would end.

While she could not agree with their motives, Kaguya could at least understand why they fought. After all having chakra was something ingrained into them for centuries. They never had to ask where it came from, they only cared to know how to use it. So to have someone unknown come and try to take one of the only constants in their lives away was quite alarming.

Despite what Naruto and Sasuke might think after talking with one of her sons, she knows that she has changed over time. The power she gained slowly twisting her ambitions, beliefs and personality. Kaguya has done many things in the name of "peace" that she knew would have appalled her old self. She just couldn't find it in herself to care.

Kaguya would never deny her true self. She couldn't stomach the thought of pretending to be something she wasn't. Since she could remember she had always acted based on her emotions, her beliefs. She loved the planet. From the luscious greens of the forests, the dry heat of the deserts, to the all encompassing waters of the seas. No matter the costs she would protect it with her life.

Right now, the greatest threat was humanity. Despite what her actions might indicate, she didn't hate humans, or Shinobi for that matter. Just the wanton destruction and death their actions cause. So what better way to end it then by taking away the primary tools of their trade.

The battle was meant to be short but decisive. It has been anything but that. Naruto and the alliance has been there to meet her time and time again.

Again with that boy, some way or another her thoughts brought her back to him. Well… young man more like. Since the moment they met, he has always had this presence. This natural charisma that brought friends and foes alike to his side. But it wasn't only that. He had this….aura about him. Every moment she had come close to him, it had brought this sense of tranquility she couldn't quite shake. Making her feel at ease, like all the problems of the world didn't exist.

Never had a man affected her so. Not even her previous lover, Tenji could make her feel this way. She liked this feeling, wanting more of it. With this established, Kaguya knew she had to act.

Smiling, Kaguya said "Naruto, I have a proposition."

* * *

 _What?_ "Proposition? What do you mean?" Naruto said confused. What the hell happened? One second he was ready for the next round in their battle, and now she wanted to bargain?

Kaguya almost seemed amused by his confusion. She had this twinkle in her eyes that she hadn't had previously. It only served to unnerve him.

"While I would like to discuss this further now, I believe that you don't have the authority to speak on behalf of all the hidden villages. As such, we will have to talk elsewhere." Slowly, Kaguya began to raise her hands. Readying for anything, Naruto tensed. But nothing could prepare him for what happened next. She clapped.

* * *

Suddenly Naruto was sitting down. All the aches and pains that previously plagued him, gone. Somehow even his chakra was restored. Looking down, his once damaged clothing was back to their old self.

Scanning his surroundings he noticed he was in a large room. No discernable windows, the lights filling the room coming from the many candles running all across the room. A large table placed in front of him, very reminiscent of others he's seen in meetings. The rest was rather sparse. No banners, paintings or other decorative items being displayed. Spartan, was the word he would use to describe it.

It was only then that he noticed the other people present. To his left, Sasuke sat with wide eyes. Looking every bit as startled with their new surroundings as he was. Like him, he seemed to be in peak condition once again. His white high collared shirt unzipped, leaving much of his chest bare. Blue pants and cloth held up by a purple rope belt.

Sakura, seated to his right seemed the most composed of the three of them. But having known her for years he could tell her body was tense, showing how confused she actually was. She wore the standard infantry flak jacket and pants.

The rest of the seats filled with the Kage's. Tsunade had blonde hair loosely tied in two ponytails reaching to her shoulders. A violet diamond adorned her forehead, her brown eyes searching the room as he had. Her green haori with the Kanji for gamble atop her grey kimono like blouse with blue Shinobi pants.

A, was bereft of his Kage haori and was bare chested. Pale blonde hair and mustache adoring his quite distinguishing face. His eyes narrowed. A gold belt with a boar face holding up his black pants and green sash.

Gaara being as stoic as ever. His short red hair almost as spiked as his was. Black rings lining his green eyes. The Kanji for love present on his forehead in red. He wears a long sleeved red coat with black pants. A grey vest help by straps across his body.

Mei was a beautiful woman with green eyes and ankle-length auburn hair tied in a top knot. A long sleeve blue dress reaching just below her knees. An equally blue skirt with mesh leggings finishing off her look.

Ōnoki was a short almost completely bald man. What little he had was white from his old age. He wore a green and yellow coat with a red collar. A traditional light green flak jacket and black pants finishing his outfit.

Mifune had grey shoulder length hair with bandages wrapped across the top of his head. A long beard and moustache adoring his face. Dark green samurai armor and grey pants ending his attire. His sword being strangely absent.

The last individual in the room being Kaguya. However two things were missing from her original form. Namely the horns and third eye. She coincidentally sat across from him, sparing at him intently.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A bellowed. His rage and confusion evident in his voice. The other Kage's and Mifune sharing his thoughts.

Kaguya slowly turned to face him. "As you can see I have brought you all back to full health out of the kindness of my heart." A sly smile forming on her face.

Every one present looked to her incredulously, not believing her for a minute.

More calmly than A, Tsunade asks, "That aside, why would you be willing to help out your enemies? What do you gain from this?"

Sighing, the goddess responds. "Straight to business then. I will start with this. You have all surprised me greatly."

Racing an eyebrow Gaara asks, "How so?"

"Back in my time, many centuries ago I had managed to subjugate the world. I had brought peace across the land, crime was nearly non existent, poverty was at the lowest it had ever been and hunger was but a word. I will not lie, it took many deaths to bring about this peace.

Some of you would call it a forced peace. Many had come forward to end my reign of 'terror.' But they were all but small groups or factions. Whose goals were not only to kill me, but to take over my place as ruler of the world. All they wished was to enforce their own oppressive rule over innocents to live a life of luxury and debauchery.

Not once had to thought of banding together to fight a common enemy occurred to them. Too caught up in past rivalries and grudges to work together. As such, imagine my surprise when I awake to you all, not only working together, but thriving. Well, you have your problems as well, but you're at least trying.

In a way, it has brought me hope. Hope that humanity can overcome it's nature for destruction and bloodshed.

With that said, I am willing to call a ceasefire."

Everyone present was shocked. Many had prepared for a long and bloody battle, only to hear that it could all end soon.

Being the first to recover, Mifune asks "I can say with certainty that all of us here are more then willing to put an end to this war. But what would you want in return? I mean no offence, but what could we possibly offer that you?"

For some time she said nothing. Kaguya sat with her eyes closed, seemingly thinking on how best to respond. It was then that a serene smile began to form on her delicate face. Her lavender eyes slowly beginning to open. Looking forward, she lovingly smiles at the man across from her. "Him."

* * *

Taken back, Naruto stumbles for words. "M-me? Why would you possibly want me? What does that even mean?!"

Finally finding his voice, Sasuke speaks up. "The dobe? What use is he to you?"

Suddenly the room fills with killing intent. The likes of which none in the room has ever felt before. Turning to the source, everyone sees Kaguya with the most furious expression they had seen on her yet.

"I would refrain from bad mouthing my beloved, if I were you. It may be hazardous to your health."

"B-beloved?" Sakura asks.

"Yes. I have decided that Naruto-kun here-" She gestures to the now wide eyed blond, "belongs to me. You see, this meeting is merely a formality. Before I claim him, I am giving you all a chance to step aside willingly. I know that my beloved cares for many of you present, as such it would pain me to see his despair should I need to kill you all."

At this point everyone except Naruto, who was still at a loss for words, stood up, ready for anything.

"Tch. I knew this was too good to be true." The Raikage mutters.

Kaguya however remained sitting, as calm as ever. "My you are all so impulsive." She brings one of the long sleeves of her kimono up, slightly covering her mouth, releasing a small laugh.

Idly, Naruto couldn't help but think it was cute.

"If you would have all let me finish speaking, you would see I have much more to tell you."

Slowly, the rest of the occupants begin to take their seats. The Raikage naturally being the last to sit, being the most stubborn of them all.

"Now that everyone is seated, we can continue. Seeing as how I would rather this not all end in bloodshed, we will have to comprise. You all wish to keep your chakra, yes?" At this everyone slowly nods.

"Very well. Despite my better judgement, I will allow you all to keep it. Under a few conditions of course."

Dreading the goddesses response but needing answers, Tsunade asks "What do these conditions entail exactly?"

Sending a mild glare her way, Kaguya says "Well if I could speak without interruptions, I would be able to explain." At this, Tsunade couldn't help but feel slightly sheepish.

"I know as it stands now, this Alliance is a temporary measure. My first condition is that all major wars and conflicts between your nations will end now. To prevent any future wars, you will all join a permanent Alliance that will act as a governing body for all the major countries and it's allies.

It will have a joint army comprising of Shinobi from all of the major and minor countries under its banner. The goal is for it to act as a large police force for the civilians to enforce laws and security through out all its territory.

Each major country will elect an individual to represent their interests in the central government. The smaller nations will also elect their own representative , but seeing as they are much more in numbers, they will have to have a varied number of elected officials speak on the behalf of the majorities views.

These elected officials will have to be re-elected every year or couple of years to ensure that no one tries to abuse their power.

This will be merely a basis for your new government. As long as your senseless violence ends, you can choose to amend it in any way that suits you."

Mifune, being the intermediary of the Kage summit if the first to respond. "While I can agree that it will at least lay the ground work to a joint government between our nation's, we also don't all have the authority to speak for our nations. The Kage have Daimiyo's they need to confer with before giving you an answer."

At this, Kaguya could only smile. "That will no longer be an issue. While I was keeping you all busy on this front, I had began to act upon some of my contingency plans. One such, was systematically killing your other sources of leadership. All of you present, are all that's left of your countries leaders."

Obviously this shocked all present. "Don't act all surprised. You didn't really think I would rely everything on the results of this battle alone did you? But worry not, the Daimyo of all the smaller nations are still intact."

"H-how?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

Showing the most beautiful smile he has seen yet, she responds. "You are not the only one who can clone yourself beloved." He couldn't help the blush that reached his face.

While some of the Kage couldn't help but be mad at this news, seeing as how some of them had friendly terms with their respective Daimiyo, being Shinobi, they knew how to handle loss.

"What are your other terms?" The Kazekage asks.

"First I must say something else about the previous demand. Please note that I am not naïve. While I know you all represent at least 70% of your world, I know that conflict may arise from any remaining independent nations. As such, I will ask that you end their conflict for them. Whether it be peacefully or not.

Secondly, over time I **will** be taking back what is rightfully mine."

Seeing as they were about to react violently, she cuts them off before they could utter a word. "Please note that I said over time. It will not happen immediately. The process will take place over time through generations. It will not be noticeable for quite some time. Nearly all of you present will all be long dead before any changes in chakra levels will be noticeable.

It will slowly diminish until every human being and animal only have enough chakra to survive. As you can guess, future generations will have to adapt to these changes to survive in this world.

My last request, is two fold. One, Uzumaki Naruto will belong to me." At this, she sends a rather lust filled look his way. Naruto couldn't help but shudder at this.

"Lastly, both me and my beloved will be exempt from any orders or actions against us from this new alliance."

…. For some time no one said anything. Too shocked to respond on what they just heard.

Clearing her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her, Mei breaks the silence. "May you give us some time to discuss this alone? This is a lot to take all at once."

Giving an uncharacteristic pout, Kaguya relents. "Very well. But don't take too long. My patience only extends so far." She suddenly teleports away.

* * *

"I think we should accept."

"What?!"

Tsunade couldn't help but exclaim to Gaara's opinion. Naruto was like family to her, so she couldn't help but feel protective over him.

"How can you say that?! We don't know what her plans are for him! Are you saying we just throw him to the wolves?!"

At this, Gaara could only sigh. "What option do we have? She clearly has the upper hand here. Kaguya has power that we can't even begin to comprehend. Besides, it's quite obvious what her plans for Naruto are. She had been practically undressing him with her eyes the whole meeting.

Seeing as she possesses the Byakugan, it probably isn't that far from the truth."

Everyone one then turns to said blond, only to find his seat empty. Searching the room, they find him hunched over in the corner. A metaphorical rain cloud hanging over his head. Drawing circles on the ground with a stick he found, some where….

Sakura was right behind him, gently patting his back in reassurance.

"I second the plan." Ōnoki says. "Being the oldest here, I can say that I have seen enough death and war for one lifetime. If we can put and end to it, I'm willing to give this a shot."

"I agree. Through out the civil war in my country, I have seen the worst of humanity and the current Shinobi system. If we can end this, right here and now through this opportunity we've been given, I will not hesitate." Mei proclaims. A determined glint in her eyes.

"…." Sasuke remains silent. Keeping his opinions to himself.

"As much as this pains me, I must agree with them." A grinds out. Looking quite visibly against this.

"Ugh…" Being the only one left, Tsunade was left with little choice. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Mifune as well couldn't help but agree. "Kaguya, are you there?" He asks cautiously.

Suddenly Kaguya snap to existence, once more seated across from Naruto's vacant seat. Noticing this, she couldn't help but ask. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" The blond says half heartedly.

Putting him aside for a second. Kaguya addresses the other Shinobi. "Have we come to an agreement?"

Standing up, Mifune speaks on everyone's behalf. "We have. We agree to your terms."

A positively radiant smile spreads across her face. "Excellent! We will begin at once!"

"Begin?" Sasuke asks her cautiously.

Bringing her hands up once more, Kaguya claps.

* * *

Once more, in a fraction of a second their surroundings changed. What was once a Spartan room, gave way to a beautiful shrine. Quite dated, but still equally extravagant, the shrine was quite a sight to behold.

The surroundings were littered with many brightly colored, but still, beautiful flowers and other plant life. Sakura trees spread though out in full bloom. It's pink petals littering the ground in a pink blanket. Some being softly spread about in the gentle breeze.

A pond with many fish slightly off in the distance.

It was then that everyone noticed their state of dress. The males were now wearing a green and blue yukata. The women however were wearing varied colors that helped compliment their hair color and skin tone.

A little ahead of them, Naruto stood with wide eyes, taking in his surroundings. He wore a black yukata with orange accents thrown throughout. Kaguya naturally being right beside him.

Now the goddess was a sight to see. A white yukata with black accents and flower patterns running down its side. Naruto couldn't help but gulp, her yukata hugged her body quite tightly. Showing all her wonderful curves.

"Now that we are all here. The wedding can now begin." The goddess says with a smile.

Naruto begins to stutter. "W-wait?! Already? I mean, don't you want to spend some time to get to know each other first?!" He says in a panic, trying to buy himself some time.

Lovingly, Kaguya brings a hand up and caresses his cheek. "We will have all the time in world to get to know each other beloved. Right now, I will make my claim on you permanent."

She then turns to her other guests. "With all of you gathered here today, you bare witness to the wedding between Uzumaki Naruto, and Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Seeing as none gathered are an ordained monk, I will handle the preceding's."

Clearing her throat, Kaguya continues. "By the powers vested in me, by well, who else, me. I'm a damn Goddess after all."

At this, everyone couldn't help but look at Kaguya incredulously.

"I now pronounce Uzumaki Naruto and the now, Uzumaki Kaguya, wed. If anyone has any objections, we will hear them now."

A seemed like he was about to say something, but the sudden killing intent sent his way stopped him cold.

"Excellent!" The goddess exclaims. Turning to Naruto, she gives a dazzling smile. "The honeymoon begins now!"

At this Naruto begins to visibly darken, his face a deep shade of red in embarrassment. "Uh… I don't know. It's my…f-first time, and I don't think I'm ready." He mutters lowly, Kaguya being the only one to hear.

Kaguya couldn't help but gush at his shy response. Naruto seemed to bring emotions out of her that she had never experienced before. "Worry not, this will only be my second time myself. To be quite honest, it was some what dull. But I have seen you fight. You have quite the….stamina." She finishes in a low tone, packed with barely restrained lust.

Suddenly, Kaguya sweeps Naruto off his feet. Now carrying him in a bridal carry. The blond almost squeaking in embarrassment. Looking up Naruto sees Kaguya right before she reaches down, bringing him into a prolonged kiss.

The other guests couldn't help but redden themselves. The kiss now going on for quite a few minutes. Kaguya having upped it at some point, adding tongue, making it a very heated kiss.

Once they finally parted, a thin trail of saliva linked both their lips. Both Uzumaki looked quite out of breath.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's getting quite crowded. How about we send our guests elsewhere?" Kaguya pants. Looking toward said guests, they didn't get so much as a sentence in, before they suddenly disappeared.

Gently laying Naruto down on the ground, Kaguya hunches over above him on her knees, her arms at each side of him offering him no escape. It's then, that the goddess begins to slowly remove his yukata.

"What are you doing?!" The blond exclaims. Baffled at her fowardness. They were outside?! What is she thinking?!

Kaguya then brings her head lower, bringing it beside his right ear. Lustfully, she whispers. "I don't know what it is about you, but you bring this…. **need** out of me. This…. **hunger**. And now that you're mine, I intend to wait no longer."

It's then, that she begins to gently nibble on his ear. Naruto couldn't help but slightly grunt in pleasure.

"Now beloved…. _comfort me_."

* * *

 **Well then, that took a lot longer than expected. I apologize for the wait, work has kept me quite busy lately. That, and Fallout 4 mods on Xbox One. That too.**

 **On a side note. Since my first chapter was shorter I hadn't noticed it then, but typing this out on a tablet was quite annoying. The hard drive on my laptop frying out even before my story's beginning, I have since had to make due with what I had.**

 **Also I must admit I am not all that knowledgeable in governments, so I only briefly touched upon it this chapter. Seeing as it will not be a major focus of this story, I hadn't felt the need to go too in depth.**

 **I also have to thank you all for the moral support. I wasn't sure if this was something I wanted to pursue, seeing as a full time job and a major gaming addiction left little time for much else.**

 **As always, leave a review if you so feel inclined. If not I appreciate the time you spent reading this little tale regardless.**

 **I hope to see you all next time.**


End file.
